1. Field of Invention
The technical scope of the invention is that of hot gas generators, namely generators intended to equip dehydration or drying units for materials.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known (for example by EP0049677) to produce a drying unit for ligneous waste incorporating drying means supplied by the combustive gases produced by a boiler.
This device makes direct use of the combustive gases. However, the latter incorporate residues, which impregnate, to a greater or lesser extent, the dry material and limit the subsequent use of such material.
It is thus impossible to implement such a drying unit to dehydrate edible materials that are intended to be consumed afterwards (for example by animals).
Even for the drying and dehydration of ligneous waste, the combustion residues impregnate the wood thereby altering its external aspect. The combustion residues are then likely to seep out of the wood leading to pollution in dwelling places. The combustion residues are also likely to hinder any future transformation of the wood (for example its use in furniture) by modifying its mechanical properties.